22 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-22 ; Comments *Peel mentions being annoyed at John Walters fading Jordan Chataika's record, whilst it was playing in the office. *Peel plays Zimbabwean reggae from Lucky Dube. *Peel reveals the first four records he bought in America, when he moved there in 1960 were Fendermen's Mule Skinner Blues, Bo Diddley's Say Man, Hollywood Argyles' Alley-Oop and Larry Bright's Mojo Workout. He then plays the Mojo Workout track, but this time from Bobby Long & His Satellites, which he didn't know about. Sessions *Fini Tribe #2, recorded 12th February 1989. Tracklisting *James: Chain Mail (album - One Clap Clapping) One Man *Shamen: Raspberry Infundibulum (album - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon FIEND 666 #''' *MC Duke: I'm Riffin' (English Rasta) (12") Music Of Life NOTE 25 '''# *Barbara Manning: Scissors (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Heyday HEYDAY-002 #''' *Hi-Fi Bros: Stranger In The Night (12" - I Fratelli HI-FI) Italian EXIT M 503 '''# *Fini Tribe: Disturb (session) #''' *Jordan Chataika: Apo Jesu Anouya *Nightmare: Ikasama (7" - Nightmare) Selfish AMI-7031 '''# *Outo: I Can Say (12" - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish BEL-12017 #''' *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Vol.2. Episode 12 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 068 '''# *Va-Bank: Be My Commander (album - Va-Bank) Amulet WISH 27 #''' *Demolition Group: Gaba D'Na (album - Mizerika) Hiara HR 53524 '''# *Lucky Dube: Slave (album - Slave) Shanachie *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (7") Midnight Music DING 45 #''' *Stretchheads: Rex Perplexed (album - Five Fingers, Four Thingers, A Thumb, A Facelift, And A New Identity) Moksha Recordings SOMALP 2 '''# *Cde Chinx: Zuva Guru (album - Ngorimba) Zimbabwe Music Corporation *Fini Tribe: Swans (session) #''' *Bobby Long & His Satellites: Mojo Workout (v/a album - Lookey Dookey!) Honk It HONK IT 68IOU1 '''# *Lucinda Williams: The Night's Too Long (album - Lucinda Williams) Rough Trade *Bolt Thrower: Drowned In Torment (v/a 7" - Polka Slam / Crisis Point) Sisters Of Percy SOPPY GOTHY ONE #''' *K.A. Posse: Dog Dance (v/a album - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) Westside *Gaye Bykers On Acid: Shoulders (album - Stewed To The Gills) Virgin V2579 '''# *Other Two: Grumbling Guitar (v/a album - Girls With Guitars) Impact *Big Tube Squeezer & Jack Endino: Sweet Jane (7" - Moodpiece) Candy From A Stranger BTS-88 #''' :(Saturday Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *Chill Rob G: The Court Is Now In Session (12" - The Court Is Now In Session / Let The Words Flow) Wild Pitch *Fini Tribe: Electrolux (session) '''# *Intense Degree: All The Guys (album - War In My Head) Earache MOSH 9 #''' *Zimbabwe Clear Sound: unknown Tracks marked '''# on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3981XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3981XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) 1989-02-22 Peel Show R005.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:56:58 *2) 1:00:34 *3) 1:09:57 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) File created from R005 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3981/1) *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library